Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to merchandise tags. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to washable tags having a wireless communication device incorporated therein, with improved durability and resistance to fractures and breaks.
Description of Related Art
Devices incorporating wireless communication approaches including remote frequency identification (“RFID”) technology are widely used for a variety of different applications, including incorporation into merchandise tags for inventory control, tracking, and security purposes. Such systems are well known in the retail industry, including in connection with clothing inventory control and security from theft and other losses.
RFID devices incorporated into a merchandise tag may have a variety of integrated components, among them an RFID chip containing data such as an identification code for the type of product and even for the exact piece of goods associated with a unique identification code. Other components may include an antenna electrically connected to the RFID chip, which is responsible for transmitting signals to and/or receiving signals from another RFID device, for example, an RFID reader system. The antenna may take any of a number of forms including, in some circumstances, a hybrid loop-slot antenna or slot-loop hybrid antenna, which is commonly referred to as a “sloop” antenna. Configurations of these types of hybrid or sloop antennas are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,343 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,072,334, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Clothing tags are frequently subjected to stress, such as when the associated article of clothing is washed or folded or otherwise handled. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a washable tag that is more durable and capable of being repeatedly washed, folded, or otherwise handled without the associated antenna fracturing or breaking or otherwise having the tag becoming irreparably damaged.